The Games We Play
by As-Long-As-I'm-Around
Summary: 'I wasn't going to let her go alone...I was going to be there. Then I was going to kill him. You understand that right? I was going to kill him.' Isabelle and Clary plan revenge on a normal human boy, but of course it's Clary, and something always goes wrong. What did this boy do to break the seemingly unbreakable girl, and can Jace get to Clary before he breaks her, too?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's one oclock, I'm tired, but I had to write. Don't be too harsh please. xx **

x.x

"I really don't think-"

"And I really don't care what you really don't think." Isabelle cut Clary's nervous protests off with just a few sharp words and a flick of her hand. Clary heaved out a resigned breath, rolled her eyes and then threw up her hands in a clear display of annoyance.

"Fine! But _you_ can deal with Jace."

"You think I'm _scared_ of Jace?"

"I _know_ you are." Clary corrected. Isabelle's lips pursed, her brown eyes shooting out sparks.

"Yeah well, I'm not. I'm not scared of anybody. And Jace isn't going to find out."

Clary threw back her head and laughed, and Isabelle stomped her foot.

"What?" she demanded at her giggling friend.

"Jace isn't going to find out? That's funny, good joke Iz," Clary snorted, and Isabelle's confidence seemed to deflate. Her lips started to wobble, and her eyebrows came together in a pleading grimace.

"Please, I need your help with this."

"You do not! You're conniving enough to do this on your own."

"That's true, but I don't want to!" That stopped Clary's defence, pulling her up short as she looked searchingly into the other girl's softer eyes.

"You always wear not needing anyone so well. This boy must have hurt you deeply if you'e willing to grovel and admit to help." She said thoughtfully, and then could see as the walls came back up on Isbaelle's face, her stony look taking over while the softer features disappeared. Shame, Clary thought the vulnerable look looked prettier. But it wasn't Isabelle.

"Can you help me or not?" Yeah, she was definitely back.

"I don't really get a choice, do I?" Clary breathed out in a moan.

"I know you'd see it my way!" Isabelle grinned.

xx.

"I hate you."

"No you don't," Isabelle purred, "you love me! Look at what I created!"

"My mother and father created me...and don't remind me." Isabelle glared at her from behind, coming to stand by her side.

"You always have to be so negative about everything don't you? Fine. Look what I made out of a creation!"

"You make me sound like I was horrible."

"Well..."

"Isabelle!"

"Kidding!" Isabelle let out a rare squawking laugh, and Clary just growled at her before turning her attention back to the mirror.

Her shimmering blue sequin dress came just below her upper thighs, curving over her tight buttocks and curves, resting loosely over average size breasts and ending tied up around her neck.

She loooked like a whore.

Which is exactly the desired effect, going by the smug look on Isabelle's face as her eyes scanned her up and down, looking for any imperfections that she had control over. Clary fidgeted, going to adjust her taped breasts when a hand slapped her twitching fingers away.

"Don't! You'll ruin it!"

"This guy sounds tops Isabelle, judging by what I have to look like to get his attention! What the hell were you thinking!" Clary complained, frowning at herself. Isabelle had had her hands in her hair at this point, curling the ends, when she stopped. Clary squinted at her, trying to understand.

"No one knows about him. I'm too embarrassed to say...I'm sorry Im putting you through this. I know how...degrading it must be for you. I know how angry Jace would be if he found out. It means a lot that you would do this for me." Isabelle said slowly and very softly. Clary reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"He hurt you-I'm glad to be part of his karma." She said back just as softly, and the two girls smiled at each other before dropping the subject.

Until-

"Isabelle are you almost done yet?"

And the other girl would reply with a haughty-

"Five minutes Clary!"

"Isabelle, it's been over ten minutes!"

"Yeah well, I'm a perfectionist!"

"What are you implying?" Clary's eyes were narrowed into tiny darts, that seemed on the the brink of shooting out and into Isabelle's face.

"That I'm a perfectionist." The response was firm.

"Done... Okay. Can we go over the plan?"

"If the plan was to torture me, then it's already perfect."

"Clary!" Isabelle seemed close to tears, and Clary swallowed her annoyance and forced herself to focus on not the plan itself, but the reason there was even a stupid plan such as this in the first place. Clary was like Jace in that sense, she was fiercely protective of the people she cared about and loved.

Jace... Jace would, well, not be very impressed when he found out. And Clary knew it was a matter of when, not if. Jace always found out, he seemed to pride himself on knowing everything about her. Isabelle was watching her expectantly and again Clary had to force herself to keep her mind on what was happening now. She would need all of her strength to do this.

"I seduce him with my wickedness that you taught me. Then I lead him out and let him think that we're going to do stuff...then I leave him hanging and you get it on recording." Her voice sounded strong at the start but then finished in a squeak. Isabelle's eyes softened, and she took a step close to Clary, dropping both of her hands onto her shoulders and bending down so they were eye to eye.

"I really appreciate this, I know it's going out of your comfort zone, I know the strife you could be in. So...if you really don't want to do it, then you don't have to."

Clary was silent as she took all this in, hearing what Isabelle was saying, hearing the sincerity, but seeing differently in the girl's eyes. Then she said something that surprised the both of them.

"Let's take this fucker down!" Isabelle's face broke out into a grin, and she let out a delighted squeal and laugh before racing to her closet.

"Just one more thing," she promised, and Clary opened her mouth to complain, only to be hit in the face with a large coat. She quickly closed her mouth of any objections and slipped into it, securing the knot around her stomach and hiding her raunchy outfit.

"Are you ready for the Jace interrogation?" Isabelle asked. Clary blew out an irritated breath.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Yet." Isabelle sniffed.

"Well, he's not. We know we're not brothers and sisters but that doesn't mean we're together, you know?"

"Like you guys need a label."

That was true, Clary mused. She didn't bother saying anything else, just held her head high and stalked past her. Isabelle pushed past her on the last couple of steps, grabbed her hand, and made to rush her out the door, knowing it was in vain but still hoping that they could get out without being questioned.

"Where do you think you're going?" The voice was laced with amusement, as if it was funny that they were trying to get out without being detected. Clary let out a small squeak as she bumped into Isabelle, who had halted.

"We're... going out."

"Yes, that's really answered my question, very detailed."

"I thought so too." Isabelle shot back.

"Want to try again?" Jace Wayland crossed his arms over his chest, his golden eyes alight with the fierce protectiveness he always got around Clary. His eyebrows were raised so high that both girls were surprised they didn't just disappear into his golden wavy locks.

"We're big girls Jace." Clary spoke up, and his eyes shot to hers, "We don't need to tell you where we're going."

"Yes, yes you do need to tell me. You're not adults yet, and since you were trying to sneak out and are still being very-undetalied about your whereabouts, it leads me to believe that you're doing something that I would not approve of."

"Well you would probably approve if it didn't involve Clary, Mr. I'm not so innocent." Isabelle huffed. Jace's eyes glazed over in annoyance.

"Well then Clary definitely shouldn't be involved then."

"Jace, we're just going to a club, honestly." Clary rolled her eyes and pushed Isabelle to the door.

"Just going to a club are you? Alone?"

"We have each other."

"So...alone then?" As if he hadn't heard Clary.

Isabelle's eyes narrowed into tiny slits, her mouth pulled up in a glare.

"Jace Wayland I am more then capable of taking care of myself and of Clary!" she shrieked out.

"Yes I know you can take care of yourself. But you're forgetting one thing, Clary is Clary, and she attracts trouble." Jace said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey! I do not!" Clary defended herself.

"Oh yes? Shall I remind you of all the times that you have gotten yourself in trouble?"

"It wasn't my-"

"Doesn't matter if it was your fault or not. Trouble still found you. So no you're not going by yourselves." Isabelle stomped her foot, and Clary knew she was seconds away from doing the same thing. Jace, however, just looked amused.

"Did you just stamp your foot at me? Keep going then, show me how much of a big girl you really are."

"Saying that I can't take care of Clary is an insult to my abilities! We'll be fine, we have our phones, we're going!" Isabelle now took Clary's hand, leading her to the door.

However, Jace jumped in front of her, blocking their way.

"Alec and I will come with you, seeming as you're so determined to go."

"Haha, that's funny."

"Yes, almost as funny as the idea of you thinking I'm joking." He leaned in close to their faces, before whispering,

"Plot twist, I'm not."

The two girls looked at each other wide eyed, before looking back at Jace.

"Jace stop being stupid." Clary spat through gritted teeth. He looked at her, eyes flashing.

"I'm not the one who is being stupid, you are. Seeming as you won't see reason, we'll go with you and that's final."

It was final apparently, until Jace's phone started to ring. He sighed under his breath before flipping it out. His eyebrows creased as he read the name, before he pressed it against his ear, looking at the girls sternly.

"Does it have to be tonight, I have...well, you can't just-oh, you can, can you? Well that's very rude. It is manners to check with somebody about their plans before demanding them like that. I mean, I can like demanding things, just not-okay. Alright, fine. I understand." He hung up before scrolling through his phone and then holding it back up to his ear. Isabelle and Clary exchanged confused looks until Jace started speaking.

"Hey Magnus...yeah I need a favour. Can you do some babysitting for me?" His grin seemed like it was going to split his face apart.

And that was how Clary and Isabelle got stuck with Magnus at the club.

x.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mag-"

"Isabelle, _darling Isabelle_, sister of my love, _no._ And no after that, and no after that too. And no to the next ridiculous bribe you come up with." Clary had to stiffle a snicker at that, and at the scowl Isabelle was wearing.

"Darling, is that really the kind of face you want to be wearing if the wind changes?" Magnus didn't even batter an eye, just simply kept up the pace beside them as they hurried through the streets.

"Any face of mine is a good face," Isabelle snapped, and Clary frowned as she seriously put thought into how Isabelle could walk faster than any of them in those seven inch heels she was wearing. How did she not stumble, when Clary was struggling with these little heels-as Isabelle liked to call them.

"Only because-'

"By the angel _fuck up_! We get it, you are so in love with Alec that you would probably get a tattoo of his face on your ass." Isabelle growled.

"Ew," Clary's face wrinkled as the unwanted image crawled into her brain, laughing at her. Magnus however, looked confused.

"Now where would be the point in that? I wouldn't be able to see it now would I." Though his tone was thoughtful, as if he was considering the very idea. Isabelle rolled her eyes and flicked out her hand, capturing Clary's skinny wrist with her fingers. Clary looked up, and although the other girl had a very good poker face, she could still see the slight panic that danced around at the corner of her eyes. She moved her fingers to Izzy's hand, and squeezed, and the girl relaxed before the unlikely trio stopped before the club.

"Magnus, I'll-"

"Unless you can offer me anything that's scarier then Jace's wrath, and then probably Alec because he'll go along with it, then no. And if you ask me again i'll drag the both of you home_-and don't think that I won't_." Magnus was growling, his teeth showing as he snarled. Clary would have backed down after the first, and maybe the second time she had asked. Isabelle was a good match though, she simply squared her shoulders and pursed her lips thoughtfully, eyes narrowed as she considered.

"Well,-"

"That wasn't really_-no_. Okay? As you know there are filthy creatures-"

"I do like to play dirty," Isabelle shot a wicked grin, and Clary snorted, though tried to cover it up with a laugh. Both ignored her.

"So I've heard. You know Alec doesn't like it."

"Ew. I don't want to know what my brother likes-"

"That's not what I meant and you know it. So case closed, I'm here, get in line or start walking back home." Isabelle scowled again, and like a child who had just been scolded, stomped angrily over to the line, leaving an amused Clary and a slightly pissed Magnus.

"What's seriously got her panties in a knot?" Magnus turned to Clary now, one eyebrow raised as he looked down at the tiny redhead. Clary bit her lip, and tucked a loose curl behind her ear as she looked down.

"Might be that time of month." Both eyebrows rose at this, skeptical and surprised that she had just said that. To be honest, Clary was too, but she didn't want to rat Izzy out, or tell Magnus the plan because she knew exactly what would happen. And as much as it nerved her to go go through with this, she knew she had to. The image of Isabelle's vulnerability-her face stripped bare of its usual fierceness, eyes pinched despair, lips pursed so tightly together that it was obvious it was to keep from crying and shoulders so tense just to keep herself up right...no. This boy had broken Isabelle, and Clary, although not exactly happy, was more than satisfied to return the favour.

Clary smiled sweetly up at Magnus, who was still studying her. She was a horrible liar, she knew. But maybe she wasn't lying, it could possibly well be that time of the month for Izzy-

"Clary come on!" Isabelle screeched.

Most probably, it was hard to tell, she was always like this. Magnus rolled his eyes and took her arm, leading her across the road and through the crowd of people, pushing her beside Izzy in the line and then standing beside her.

"Baby sitting isn't really your style, Bane," Isabelle sneered as she lazily leant against the wall, casually scanning her eyes around. Clary knew it was anything but casual, it was just the look and the air about her. She wished with a sudden pang of jealousy, that she too could carry that sophisticated air, the one both Izzy and Jace had seemed to perfect. The one that rung out so clear that if you didn't see it, you could feel it. _I don't give a fuck._

No, Clary Fray definitely did not have that air about her, but Jace had always said how he liked that about her, that it brought out the protective side in everyone that cared about her. She remembered scowling a fierce scowl, or trying to but Jace had just laughed at her attempt.

"So I'm like the child that everyone wants to protect?" she had shrieked, and Jace's laughter had stopped, although he still wore a smirk as he cupped her face, rubbing beneath her eye.

"No," He had whispered, inching his face close to hers. "There's something about you that is so damn good, pure and innocent that it draws other people in, and makes them want to keep you, and that safe. I swear it's going to be the death of me."

Magnu's annoyed voice brought her back to the present,

"It is when you get rewarded for it," And then he let out a sly grin, winking at both girls. Clary shivered under the implication, fighting the urge to put her hands over her ears.

"Yeah that's great and all, but I mean...are we going to be able to dance? Like...on our own?" Clary heard how she tried to sound nonchalant, which is exactly why she ended up sounding anything but.

Magnus's eyes narrowed, and he turned to Isabelle sharply. Clary saw the line move, and she widened her eyes at Isabelle, who gave the smallest nod of her head, so tiny that Clary almost thought she imagined it. However, she didn't wait to see if that's what Isabelle wanted, or the questions she knew Magnus would be accusing her of.

She just moved.

And it was only when she had just gotten to the doors that she heard the cry of realisation, the tone of warning.

"Clary, _don't-_"

And then she was in.

x.

x.

It was pretty stupid. No, scratch that, it was _definitely_ stupid. She'd been very caught up in the moment, of doing this for Isabelle and for doing something that she wasn't meant to do. The thrill of going against Jace and Magnus had worn off, leaving her slightly shaky as she looked around and realised how stupid it was. For starters, she was on her own, and Isabelle had yet to go over seduction methods in clubs. Or any pointers, really, since Clary was absolutely clueless about these things. Even though she'd had two guys be in loved with her, she was still naive about these things. She'd never picked up on any hints that Simon had _apparently _given her, and Jace...well, Jace was different. For seconds, she didn't even know what this boy looked like. So what did it matter if she didn't know _how_ to seduce, if she didn't have anyone _to_ seduce.

"I need a drink," She mumbled to herself, trying to use her hands as a fan. She pushed back the tendrils that framed her face, squeezing past and through sweaty bodies.

"Yuck, how can people _like_ this?" she mumbled to herself in disgust, wiping at her bare arms before shoving herself through the crowd at the bar.

"Excuse _you,_" a voice snapped at her ear, and she ignored it as she continued to use her size as an advantage. She was near the front when an arm wrapped coyly around her waist, pulling her into a hard body. The fingers snaked down her hand, gripping her wrist in a hold that appeared loose, yet when Clary flexed her hand, tightened. A mouth lingered near her ear, and warm breath aired away wisps of her hair.

"Hello beautiful. You're lucky you look so good wriggling through, or else I might have sent you to the back." Clary shivered at the implication behind his words, wondering how a breath so warm could send such cold shivers down her spine.

"Oh yeah?" She pulled back to study the older man's face, mouth pulling up in what she hoped was a pissed off look.

"What gives you the authority to do that?"

It was a pretty dumb thing to say, seeming as his face split into a wide grin as he chuckled, shaking his head at her. Never mind his authority or who he was, he could easily grab her and send her flying away. Her cheeks reddened, and she stiffly went to move away, but his hold tightened once more, bringing her even possibly closer.

"Oh little girl you're funny. I like you. But to answer your question, I'm a manager of this bar sweetheart. So I could do whatever the fuck I want to you." His playful tone dropped at the last sentence, and Clary stilled, her breath catching in her throat. Although it was so hot in here that Clary had began sweating, even though she hadn't even began dancing yet, suddenly felt cold.

But then he was grinning again. The man didn't appear to be much older then her, but Clary knew looks could be deceiving. He was devilishly handsome, with blue eyes like a cloudless summer day, high cheekbones and a muscular jaw that supported a killer smile.

Of course, he wasn't anywhere near as attractive as Jace was. Clary closed her eyes as she thought about her sassy boyfriend, wondering how he might deal with this situation.

Actually, he would probably tell her to think wisely, because he knew how to handle himself where she obviously didn't. But it was too late for wise thinking, she'd left that behind her at the doors. She yanked herself away from him, turning to face him head on.

"Well, anything within reason that has to do with this club."

There was a heavy pause, and the man cocked his head, eyes looking lazily from side to side as he studied her. Clary fought the urge to cross her arms; she felt extremely exposed and vulnerable.

"Mm, within reason." He finally said, and this time his eyes travelled down her body and she did cross her arms. He snickered.

"Darling if you're going to be wear clothes like that, you might as well go all the way through. Nobody likes a tease." Her mouth dropped open at his crude and hurtful words, and she turned her head, making to move way until he grabbed her again. This time, softer, and he pulled her to him so that she was facing him. All playfulness and greed had vanished, instead leaving him with a clean, somber look.

"I've upset you. I didn't mean to...compare you with a whore. Here, let me buy you a drink." Without even waiting for a response, he moved forwards, and like the ocean apparently did for Moses, everyone split to make room for the man. He walked with such authority, it was as if there wasn't any room to doubt him, even if you didn't know him. Clary was too dumbfounded to even move, although something in her brain was screaming at her to _get the fuck out. _She briefly wondered how Izzy and Magnus were doing, unaware that the warlock had called Jace, and unaware that they were in the club now, trying to find her. The stranger walked back over to her and placed a cup in her hands, his eyes expectant.

"What is this?" Clary asked suspiciously, trying to recognise the contents in her glass cup. However, she had no experience with alcohol, except the few glasses her mother had let her have on special occasion.

"It's something...a little bit sweet, a little bit sour. Just like I think you are, beautiful," He winked at her, holding up his glass in a 'cheers' manner, before downing his contents.

She was thirsty, and he was a manager, it's not like he would give her anything that would harm her, right? Why risk his reputation? But Clary was naive, she'd lived a very sheltered life, both from being a shadow hunter and from what the real world was really like. She didn't realise that they were sick minded people, so twisted that they were too far gone-out there that took pleasure in harming others, or would take whatever they wanted to whoever they wanted, for greed or for the power. So Clary, with a timid smile and with the same gesture he had made with his glass, downed the contents.

After that first glass, everything went from being slightly hazy, to being completely blurry.

x.

x.

"How the hell Alec is related to you I will never know. You are just so fucking selfish Izzy!" Magnus was still growling at her as they came closer to the doors.

"Why do you have to bring Alec into everything? It's positively revolting, your obsession." Isabelle retorted, trying not to let Magnus know how much his comment really hurt her.

"Well, I'm gay sweetheart-and isn't that what girls who like boys do? Get obsessed?" He sneered at her,

"Isn't that why you're here?" Isabelle snapped then, turning so sharply onto warlock that she took him completely by surprise. His head snapped against the wall, and Isabelle held a long manicured hand to his throat.

"Shut the fuck up, you don't know anything! You know nothing!" She hissed, her eyes shooting out sparks and her whip beginning to slither around her arm.

"I do know that if you don't let me go, we're going to have a fucking problem," He hissed back at her, pushed too far this time. He grabbed her fingers in a hold so hard that it had the potential of crushing her bones, and pushed her back and away from him. It was a push that had such force behind it that she almost stumbled. But Isabelle who could beat Alec in races in seven inch heels merely caught herself, and made it look damn near good

Though hardly anyone was paying attention, caught up in their own problems or looking bored as they impatiently waited. It was obvious that they were used to violence around here. This was probably nothing to them.

"Don't fucking touch me again little girl. You have been nothing but a pain in my ass!"

"I'm not Alec now-" She sneered crudely, but Magnus just continued as he if he hadn't heard her,

"-doing fucking favours for Alec, but does he even care? No, probably not! And then you two stupid little girls have to make it a whole lot fucking harder for me!" Isabelle felt a small pang of remorse at not just his words, but the emotions that carried them.

"I like Clary, but you, Izzy, push me to my fucking limits! Clary is not fit for your slut routine, for your little high school attitude of getting revenge on some loser that hurt you. Never mind that she doesn't even know what the hell she's doing but I know she wouldn't have wanted that, and you knew it too. But of course you didn't care now did you?" His words ripped into her, ploughing into the walls that Isabelle had spent a month building, day by day, hour by hour. It had taken everything in her, but she had done it-but now within seconds, Magnus was ripping it apart. It was _so fucking unfair,_ it had been so _difficult_ for her, but it was so _fucking easy_ to tear them down?

"Shut up Magnus." She said in a deadly quiet voice, her warning loud and clear. Magnus didn't even take a breath.

"Now she's in there alone and for you. What's it going to accomplish? Is it going to mend your heart? Didn't know you were the one to fall for someone."

"I said, _shut the fuck up, _right now." Isabelle snarled, her heart pounding so loud that it was causing her ears to ring. Yet she still heard him so vividly. It was as if no one was around now, no other noise except his words. She put her hands to her ears, but she still heard, as if it was in her mind now, and she knew she couldn't shut that up.

_You can never escape it_

"-But I know you have a heart, what happened Isabelle?"

_-weak...you thought this was love? This is power baby. Stupid girl. _

"-Izzy."

_...Oh now you don't like it? You're a fucking tease, you know that?_

"-Can you hear me?"

_Well, I'm done with your teasing! You should have known-you can't tempt the snake without being struck._

"...Isabelle. Come back, where are you?"

_Let me go, let me go!_

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck is wrong with her? What did you do to my sister?"

_...you'll like it. Or maybe, maybe I'll like you not liking it. How's that fucking feel for a change? You got off from me not liking your teasing. Selfish bitch._

"Fuck, Isabelle!"

_Selfish bitch..._

"Isabelle snap out of it!"She felt warm hands grip her face, yanking them down to her level. She blinked, and frowned in confusion as she brought her hands up to her eyes. She wiped at them and pulling them away, observing the wetness. When did she start crying? Isabelle didn't cry. She looked at the person who's gaze looked equally stunned. Their eyes were wide and frantic, as she knew hers would be too. The hands moved in comforting circles as they brought her completely back.

"Alec," Isabelle whispered, and he let out a sigh as he straightened, lifting her up with him. Alec pushed her head into his chest, hugging her tightly, before his chin moved as he made eye contact with Jace. Jace, who looked quite unlike he had ever seen him before. His eyes were almost wild, his mouth taut with anger and something else that Jace didn't get very often. Or, didn't like to show often. Panic. Jace Wayland was panicked.

"I get something is very fucked up here, but I have to get to Clary."

"Damn right it's fucked up," Alec's voice sounded hoarse, as if he was trying to keep from crying. Seeing Isabelle like that had planted a deep root of fear in him, and it was already beginning to branch out. He didn't know what had happened between her and Magnus, the only thing he knew was that something horrible had happened to his little sister. He felt a vibration, and pulled away, looking down as Isabelle started to talk again. Her eyes were bright with tears again, an expression of remorse and fear on her face, looking her leaving very young. She was young. She was his little sister.

And then she spoke words that brought a ringing silence after them.

"I wasn't going to let her go alone...I was going to be there. Then I was going to kill him. You understand that right? I was going to kill him."

**A/N: Hmmm... **


End file.
